User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Ultra Attack Flaws
BattleReviewshi *you left too so *10:34MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *i didnt mean to leave *in fact my chat crashed. *10:35BattleReviewsoh *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902search up "disrespectoids" on scratch and see where that trash face is. *10:37BattleReviewshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2871187/ *10:38MrYokaiAndWatch902im gonna deliver that stink bomb to koolgal *10:38BattleReviewsk *10:38MrYokaiAndWatch902really high chance of her not freaking out *really high chacne that it might backfire *delivered stick bomb to kool gal. *thanks *so yeah *so yeah, lets just get to the ultra attacks. we havent covered ALL of them *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Jorvin18/Ultra_Attacks *10:41BattleReviewsk *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902"Tall Prickly Grass" *10:43BattleReviews... *That's... *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902...dumb. *What it should've been is something like Thorn Scorn! OH WAIT! Thanks to NATURE we have to think of something else! *10:45BattleReviewsErm *Well... yeah *10:46MrYokaiAndWatch902"Mudslide" *There is much worse things than a Mudslide. *10:47BattleReviewsYeah *such as EARTHQUAKE *10:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Like a Magnitude 9 earthquake. *Or a meteorite... *Wait, aren't meteorites space? *10:48BattleReviewsMeteorite would be a rock type *And... you have a point *10:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Tornado and Blizzard: Same here. *10:48BattleReviewswhat do they have? *10:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Air and Ice *10:49BattleReviewsTornado? *They never heard of a hurricane right? *10:49MrYokaiAndWatch902An absolute zero is worse than a blizzard. *10:49BattleReviewsand Blizzard... yeah *Absolute Zero is worse *10:49MrYokaiAndWatch902>Stormy Night >Only electricity *10:49BattleReviewswait... are those areas or... *what are those? *10:50MrYokaiAndWatch902Stormy Night is an Ultra Attack *And again, worse things than that. How about 1,000,000,000 Gigawatts/Joules? *Now get ready to hear EXTREMELY dumb ones... *Laser Beam and Black Light! *10:51BattleReviewsOnly electricity sounds dumb *Laser beam? That seems basic *10:51MrYokaiAndWatch902Laser Beam for light, and Black Light for dark! *Seriously, when does THAT harm? *10:52BattleReviewsBlack Light? that's a light attack *10:52MrYokaiAndWatch902There's things worse than Laser Beams! *10:52BattleReviewsyou STOLE that *Yeah, like... oh idk *a Solar Beam *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902Hmm. *Maybe being thrown into the sun! Extreme sunburns! *10:53BattleReviewsYeah *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902Whatever you can think of! *10:53BattleReviewsYeah *also, Light you got that from the laser/lazer element! *wait... there are none *oh well *10:53MrYokaiAndWatch902Dark? Black Light? That's a stupid dark ultra attack. *10:53BattleReviewsIt's still too basic *Black Light sounds like a light type attack anyways *10:54MrYokaiAndWatch902Why not... *...uh... *10:54BattleReviewsWhy not.... *10:54MrYokaiAndWatch902(not black hole, that could be space) *Poison: Poisonous Gas *10:55BattleReviewsyeah idk for dark *but certainly not a light attack *But for poisonous gas... *Alright... *But cmon, there's worse *10:55MrYokaiAndWatch902OH COME ON! It could've been Acid Downpour- oh WAIT! There's an acid element! *10:56BattleReviewsRadioactive Gas would've been better *10:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Fatal Sting? That sounds like a bug attack. *"Violence Slash" *Could've been Pulse Stopper. *10:56BattleReviewsWhat the heck is that element? *10:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. Violence Slash is Blood. *10:56BattleReviews.... *10:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Pulse Stopper sounds more awesome than Violence Slash. *I mean... if your heart pulse stops, you die. *10:57BattleReviewsWhat was wrong with Brimstone? *Oh wait, that's a copyright claim *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902"Pause 'n Kick" *For Time *10:57BattleReviews... *LAME *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902Same here! *That sounds more like a basic attack! *10:58BattleReviewsWhat was wrong with Time stopper? *10:58MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's think of what could be worse! *10:58BattleReviewsHmmm *10:58MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh, right, Time Turbulences which could harm! *10:58BattleReviewsa Human using a basic attack *h wait, you meant with time *10:58MrYokaiAndWatch902"Falloating" for Gravity *What does Falloating even do?! *10:58BattleReviewsErm... *Why not Gravity Stretch? *you know... SOMETHING HARMFUL? *Also, that's when something gets stuck between 2 gravity pulls *10:59MrYokaiAndWatch902I think Sandstorm is okay. *Snow Slide could've been better. Why wasn't it named Avalanche? *Or better actually! *11:00BattleReviewsyeah *11:00MrYokaiAndWatch902"Asteroid Belt" - Space *... *Why not a Meteor Shower? Or maybe calling aliens to attack? *I mean... that's worse than an Asteroid Belt! *11:03BattleReviewsBesides *why not Black Hole? *11:03MrYokaiAndWatch902That was already taken actually. *Acid Rain - Acid *11:04BattleReviewsoh *11:04MrYokaiAndWatch902.... could've been better, right? *11:04BattleReviewsAcid rain? *Yeah *What about Radioactive waste shower? *11:05MrYokaiAndWatch902"Lava Tsunami" - Lava *TBH there was nothing better. Or is their? *"Glass Shard Storm" - Glass *Nonexistant. *11:05BattleReviewsyeah. *11:05MrYokaiAndWatch902Could've been turning your enemy into glass temporarily and shattering them. *11:05BattleReviewsyeah *11:07MrYokaiAndWatch902"Choking Steam" - Steam *Too bad steam is not a steampunk element! *11:09BattleReviewsyeah *But choking steam is still great *Also... is that everything for the fusion game? *11:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Nope. *Get a barf bag for this one... *I'll wait. *11:10BattleReviewsBecause there has been an update from Docs Battle, where there are more known elements *11:10MrYokaiAndWatch902That's not everything. *11:10BattleReviews... *Alright *i'm getting this last one over with *(grabs barf bag) *i'm ready *11:13MrYokaiAndWatch902"Beer Rain" - Alcohol *You okay? You feel nauseated? *Hope you're okay. *11:17BattleReviewsI'm alright *i've saw this on your blog *i* *11:19MrYokaiAndWatch902Dry Blizzard and Robot Throw is... dumb. *Could've been better! *Dry Ice ultra attack deserves better, but Metal ultra attack (robot throw) deserves WAY better *11:21BattleReviewsyeah *11:26MrYokaiAndWatch902Seriously... *Could've been better. Could've been. *11:27BattleReviewsafk *11:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Like... Buzzsaw rapid attack or storm of 'em. *Right? Right. *Oh wait, your'e AFK. *Battle? That's right. Because of multiple element duplicates, it's very hard. Still, you can think of something better. Why a Human's Punch? I mean, stopping a heart pulse is WAY more better than a slash of violence. And Pause 'n Kick, really, you could've made it as something BETTER. Category:Blog posts